Os et drables (nalu)
by severine.rs
Summary: ce n'est pas une fiction mais un recueille de Os et de Drables. Sur le Nalu, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.


Tous nos compagnons de Fairy Tail se trouvaient dans la guilde soit à se battre, soit à se cacher pour échapper à tous objets volants (ou mages volants). Une fin d'après-midi normale quoi.  Natsu venait de se réveiller de sa sieste après avoir pratiquement vidé la réserve de nourriture de la guilde.  Avec l'aide de Happy bien sûr.  Et la première chose qu'il vit était Grey assis à une table avec Lucy assise à sa droite et Wendy à côté d'elle.    Il n'entendit que la fin de la phrase du mage de glace : ".... Cet idiot d'allumette, laisse-moi rire, il ne réussira même pas à comprendre alors le faire !!! Ha ha ha ha "   Cela le mit hors de lui : " Tu insinues quoi le glaçon !!! Lucy !!! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!! Tu verras le pervers que je pourrai le faire !!!! " dit-il en se jetant sur Grey.   Et c'est ainsi que commença la bataille comme la plupart des batailles de la guilde, par ces deux idiots. Erza n'a pas tout de suite réagis, elle dégustait un bon fraisier. Et dans ce cas-là il ne faut surtout pas la déranger ou même s'approcher de son gâteau. Cela serait un sacrilège et une peine de mort pour celui qui s'y risquerait. Elle était la seule de Fairy Tail à ne pas se mettre à l'abri quand le désordre commençait.  Mais cette fois comme tant d'autre, le pauvre fraisier en fit les frais et finit en bouillie. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui attendait le mage qui avait lancé la chaise en direction d'Erza.   Lucy qui vit la scène, eut une pensée pour le pauvre Natsu.  Car oui, qui d'autre que lui perdait toute notion de ce qui l'entourait quand il se battait ? Mais le coup tant redouté n'arriva pas. Au moment de le donner, Erza fut éblouie tout comme le reste de la guilde par une lumière dorée. Ils ressentirent une grande force se propager dans le bâtiment. Ils se mirent tous en position de combat pour protéger leurs amis d'une possible attaque contre la guilde.    Au cœur de cette lumière apparu une forme humaine. Quand la luminosité se dissipa, l'on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille ressemblant étrangement à Lucy. Le regard des mages allèrent de leur constellationniste à cette jeune fille. Car il n'y avait pas de doute, ces deux jeunes filles étaient liées, de la même famille ! Un détail sauta aux yeux du Maître qui tenait toujours sa chope de bière à la main, il ne savait pas comment cela était possible mais cette jeune fille blonde portait le tatouage de Fairy Tail. Il était bien visible sur la main droite, au même emplacement que celui de Lucy. Mais il était de couleur différente.   La jeune inconnue blonde regarda autour d'elle en souriant. Natsu vit tout de suite qu'elle avait le même sourire chaleureux que Lucy, mais qui est-elle ? " Peut-elle être une menace pour nous ? Ou pour Lucy ? " pensa-t-il en ne perdant pas des yeux le cheminement de ceux de cette fille.   Elle se stoppa en arrivant sur Lucy. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Natsu se mit en garde, prêt à protéger sa nakama contre une attaque de cette inconnue, bien qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Lucy. Mais ce que personne n'aurait pu prédire, fut qu'elle se mettrait à courir vers Lucy en pleurs et encore moins qu'elle l'appellerait " Maman" en lui tombant dans les bras.   Natsu était choqué : " Nanni ??? ". Son visage reflétait bien son étonnement et la même expression pouvait se voir sur le visage des autres mages.   " Luce, depuis quand tu as une fille et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? " ajouta-t-il.    " Quoi ? Mais tu es vraiment débile mon pauvre, tu ne vois pas que cette fille doit avoir dans les 15-16 ans et que Lucy ne peut pas l'avoir mise au monde ! Lucy n'a que 18 ans. Enfin si on ne compte pas les 7 ans sur l'île Tenrô ", hurla Grey avec découragement. Il ne se fera jamais à la stupidité de cette cheminée.   Lucy ne comprenait pas tout mais quand cette fille lui a sauté dans les bras, elle a senti comme un lien et elle ressentit  le besoin de refermer ses bras autour d'elle et de la serrer contre elle. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que cette blonde arrête de pleurer et de dire des " maman " dans le cou de Lucy. Quand elle se calma et s'écarta, le Maître décida de prendre la parole :   " Ma petite, peux-tu nous dire d'où tu viens et pourquoi tu appelles notre Lucy " maman " ? Je vois que tu portes la marque de la guilde, tu sais donc que tu ne risques rien ici. Alors parle sans crainte. "   Les mages, y compris Lucy, regardèrent un peu mieux cette fille. Ils virent que la marque de Fairy Tail s'y trouvait bien et qu'elle était tamponnée sur la main gauche. Leurs yeux allèrent encore faire plusieurs allers-retours entre cette fille et Lucy.   " Oui, je sais Maître Makaroff ", dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux qu'elle avait de marron, comme Lucy. " Je me nomme Misuki et je suis la fille de Lucy. Enfin celle qu'elle aura dans le futur ",  ajouta-telle avec le sourire qu'elle perdit peu après. Elle regarda vers Lucy : " Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire la date."   Mais Lucy était toujours en état de choc. Quoi elle allait avoir une fille ? Quand ? Et avec qui surtout ? Elle en était sûre, elle devait être aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.   " Nous sommes le 3 avril 793", répondit Mira à la place de Lucy. " Tu es donc la fille de Lucy, mais qui est ton père ? C'est un membre de la guilde ? " ajouta-t-elle curieuse et cherchant des détails sur Misuki qui prouveraient qui est son père.   " Merci, tante Mira. Je vois que tu étais déjà... curieuse ", dit-elle avec tact.    " Vu, que tu portes la marque de Fairy Tail et que tu connais assez bien Mira pour la traiter de... curieuse, sans oublier ta ressemblance avec Lucy, on peut penser que tu nous dis la vérité ", la coupa Erza.    " Bien sûr que je vous dis la vérité tante Erza!! Je ne vous ai jamais mentis! Enfin à toi non, tante Erza "   " Ça veut dire qu'à moi tu as déjà menti ? " cria Lucy qui venait d'intégrer qu'elle allait avoir une fille et qu'en plus cette fille lui mentirait dans le futur.   " Je, heu...... Seulement quand on te faisait une surprise avec papa ou quand tonton Happy et moi te faisions une blague", expliqua-t-elle mal à l'aise d'avoir laissé échapper une telle information devant sa mère.   "Attends! Pourquoi tu parles de Lucy au passé ?" s'insinua Lisanna dans la conversation.   " C'est pour ça que je suis venue du futur." Elle baissa la tête mais l'on pouvait entendre les larmes dans sa voix. Quand elle regarda vers Lucy, ses yeux étaient effectivement pleins de larmes. Et elle vit également que Natsu, Erza, Grey et Happy s'étaient rapprochés de sa mère. "Ça va faire 1 an à mon époque que maman est.... "   Elle ne put finir sa phrase et courut à nouveau dans les bras de Lucy. "Tu me manques tellement maman et papa est si triste sans toi !! " pleura-t-elle dans l'épaule de Lucy.   " Si tu es venue dans le passé, c'est que l'on peut sauver Lucy. Mais pourquoi être venue à cette époque ? " demanda Natsu avec une voix grave, qu'il n'avait que quand il était très sérieux.   " C'est vrai, tu es remontée bien trop loin dans le passé. Du coup, pourras-tu rentrer à ton époque ? " demanda le Maître Makaroff.   " Non, je suis bien remontée à la bonne date. Dans 2 semaines, maman et toute l'équipe vont faire une mission. Lors de celle-ci, elle va prendre de plein fouet l'attaque d'un mage noir. Elle sera un peu sonnée mais pas blessée. Mais ce qu'on apprendra plus tard, c'est que maman a absorbé le sort et qu'il diminuera peu à peu sa magie. Elle utilisera ses dernières ressources pour nous protéger papa et moi lors d'une attaque qu'a subit la guilde. C'était de ma faute, je n'avais pas vu ce type se relever et m'attaquer. Papa s'est interposé pour prendre l'attaque à ma place mais maman appela Aries pour nous créer un mur de laine qui nous a enveloppé. Sa magie était devenue trop faible à l'époque pour qu'elle puisse invoquer un esprit et cela l'a tuée. Je suis tellement désolé maman!!!!! Tu m'avais demandé d'aider à l'évacuation des enfants de la guilde et de les protéger en cas de besoin. Mais je voulais te prouver que j'étais suffisamment forte pour me battre à vos côtés. Mon orgueil m'a fait perdre l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde, toi."   " Oh Misuki, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir!! Si la guilde a été attaquée, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu rester sans rien faire et que j'aurais utilisé ma magie", la consola Lucy en la prenant dans ses bras.   " C'est vrai tu sais. Si l'on doit s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour ce qui se passera dans quelques années alors il faut s'en prendre à ce mage noir", dit Natsu avec ce grand sourire qui le caractérise. " Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne laisserais jamais ce mage s'approcher de Luce. "   " Tu pourrais nous donner plus de renseignements sur cette mission ou sur ce mage, Misuki ? Comme ça on pourra éviter que Lucy fasse la mission et on s'occupera de le mettre hors d'état de nuire", ajouta Erza en posant la main sur la tête de Misuki.   Lucy écarta sa fille d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et dit : " Ma chérie, tu m'as prouvée que tu es une mage extrêmement forte. Tu as réussi à voyager dans le temps pour me prévenir du danger. Je suis très fière de toi. Mais comment vas-tu faire pour rentrer à ton époque ? Ton père doit s'inquiété !!! "   "Le sort que j'ai utilisé ne dure que 2 heures après je rentrerai à la maison."   "Mais Misuki cela fait déjà 1 heure que tu es avec nous!!!" s'écria Mira. "Donnes-nous vite les renseignements sur la mission et après tu pourras nous dire qui sera ton père!! "   "Déjà!!! Bon alors la mission a eu lieu le 19 avril 793 dans la ville de Onibas. Il va falloir que vous aidiez un villageois à retrouver sa fille. Il semblerait qu'en faite elle se soit fait enlever car un mage d'une guilde clandestine ait jeté son dévolu sur elle et qu'elle ait refusé de le suivre. Mais ça vous ne l'avez su qu'à la fin de la mission. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à tomber sur une guilde et vous avez été dépassés. Le mage, qui va s'en prendre à maman, avait d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit de long cheveux brun, il était pas tellement musclé mais avait une puissante magie. Euh, il était pas très grand, à peu près de la taille de tante Erza et il avait les yeux très bleus. C'est tout. J'espère que ça vous aidera ", finit-elle de dire en se tordant les doigts d'impuissance. Elle n'avait hélas pas plus de données sur celui qui allait brisée sa famille.    " Bon, maintenant passons aux choses importantes!! Qui est ton père Misuki ? Est-ce un membre de la guilde ? Si oui, quand est-ce qu'ils se sont mis ensembles ? Quand as-tu été conçu ? Qui....."   "Non mais ça va pas Mira de poser des questions pareilles à une enfant!!! Tu ne peux pas te calmer un peu!! " cria Erza.   " Oh, pas besoin de me faire la morale Erza. Comme si tu ne te posais pas toi aussi des questions! Je suis sûre que même Natsu, qui ne comprend rien à l'amour, se pose la question de qui est le père de cette enfant!! "s'offusqua Mira. " En plus on a aucuns indices! Elle ressemble à Lucy comme 2 gouttes d'eau."   "C'est de famille! Je ressemble à ma mère qui elle ressemble à sa mère, ma grand-mère Layla Heartfilia. Mais je ressemble aussi à mon père, surtout le caractère", annonça Misuki avec fierté.   "Je pense avoir trouvé la mission dont cette enfant parle", dit le Maître qui était parti chercher dans le livre où était répertorié les demandes de missions envoyées à la guilde. "Pourquoi vous fixez tous Misuki et Lucy ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? "   Lucy détourna la question : "Maintenant que l'on sait qui va jeter le sort, je pourrai l'éviter. Et comme Misuki nous a expliquée la situation, nous serons mieux préparés."   "Il ne me reste que quelques minutes avec vous. Et si tout ira bien, tu ne mourras pas maman et nous pourrons passer plus de temps ensembles. Mais s'il te plait, maman, ne va pas faire cette mission ! Pour moi. Je ne vous ai pas tout avoué. Moi aussi, je vais mourir. Les effets du sort se sont propagés jusqu'à moi", confessa-t-elle en se tordant encore les doigts.   "Attends, tu veux dire que comme Lucy avait le sort en elle, elle te l'a plus ou moins transmis durant sa grossesse ? Maître, c'est possible qu'un sort puisse contaminer un bébé même des années après ? " questionna Erza.   "Si le sort se trouve actif dans le corps c'est peut-être possible oui " lui répondit Makaroff.   Tous les mages regardaient Lucy et Misuki avec tristesse. "Pourquoi, ces deux jeunes femmes devaient-elle mourir ?!" pensèrent-ils avec colère.    "En fait ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que ça s'est passé. J'ai été contaminé par voie directe. Il se trouve que.... euh... Je suis déjà là, dans le ventre de maman ", rectifia Misuki en montrant le ventre plat de Lucy du doigt.    "Nanni !!!!! " Crièrent les mages de Fairy Tail, même la concernée. " Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? " Ils fixaient tous à ce moment-là le ventre dénudé de la future maman.    Lucy était toute rouge et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux idées. " Je ne peux pas être enceinte, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, je n'ai même jamais fait l'amour. Comment c'est possible ? " Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.   "J'ai été conçu il y a trois semaines environ. D'après mes parents, tout a commencé par une soirée trop arrosée. L'alcool leur a permis de s'avouer leurs sentiments, qui malgré leur peur, étaient réciproque. Mais papa m'a dit que le lendemain, tous les deux ne se souvenaient de rien. Il leur a fallu un mois pour qu'ils s'en rappellent et après ils ne se sont plus quittés. Papa aime toujours maman, je ne connais pas de couple qui s'aimait plus qu'eux. Papa m'a avoué que si je n'avais pas existé, il aurait rejoins maman. Tante Mira a essayé de lui présenter des femmes pour qu'il retrouve le bonheur. Il lui répète que maman sera la seule femme de sa vie. Il recherche un traitement pour moi. Il profite de ses missions pour demander partout où il passe si quelqu'un connait un guérisseur ou autre. Il ne veux pas abandonner. C'est aussi pour lui et moi que j'ai voulu revenir dans le passé. Je sais que si je meurs, papa se laissera mourir ou pire. Et je ne veux pas que notre famille soit détruite!! Je veux rester vivre très longtemps avec papa et maman!!! Je... Je....". Elle ne pouvait plus parler car les larmes lui nouées la gorge.   Lucy prit Misuki dans ses bras et la serra fort sur son coeur. Toutes les deux se ressemblaient tellement. Toutes les deux pleuraient. Devant les mages de Fairy Tail, se tenaient une mère et sa fille, deux mages belles et fortes, deux membres de leur guilde, deux membres de leur famille qui risquaient de mourir.   "Ne t'inquiètes pas Misuki....", chuchota Lucy à sa fille.    Une forte lumière apparue comme quelques heures plus tôt. Misuki devait rentrer chez elle, c'était le moment. Lucy souriait mais avait encore des larmes lui glissant sur les joues : "Je n'irai pas à cette mission, ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterai ici, à prendre soin de moi pour prendre soin de toi. Rentre tranquille! "   "Je ferai tout pour protéger Luce et je sais que les autres membres de la guilde aussi", certifia Natsu les poings serrés et le visage sérieux et déterminé. "Je ne sais pas qui est ton père mais il aura beaucoup de chance de vous avoir toutes les deux."   Misuki commençait à disparaître devant des mages en pleurs de la perdre si peu de temps après l'avoir connue.   "Merci, papa.... Il ne faut pas envoyer tante Jubia à cette mission non plus. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été conçu cette nuit-là. Mon meilleur ennemi l'a été aussi."   "Attends, quoi ???? Ton père est Natsu et Jubia est enceinte ?? Mais qui est le père ? " hurla Mira qui était trop abarsoudie par toutes ces nouvelles pour ne serait-ce s'évanouir.   Misuki disparaissait de plus en plus. Il ne restait que le haut de son corps de visible. Elle sourit à ses parents qui avaient le visage et surement tout le corps rouge de gêne puis se tourna vers Mira en enflammant ses poings : " Je n'ai pas hérité que des pouvoirs de dragon slayer du feu de papa !! J'ai aussi hérité de son combat contre les mages de glace. Surtout qu'Iruko et moi avont été conçus en même temps. Une autre source de dispute entre oncle Grey et papa."   Elle disparut complètement et avec le sourire après cette dernière révélation. Toute la guilde se tourna vers les quatre mages qui avaient été au centre de cette conversation. Ils étaient rouges de la tête aux pieds. Bon, pour Jubia et Grey ça pouvait passer car dernièrement ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais Lucy et Natsu ? Natsu, cet idiot de service, s'était déclaré ? Donc il avait compris tout seul qu'il était amoureux de Lucy ? Il avait même réussi à faire l'amour avec elle ? Toute la guilde était sous le choc!!!!   "Jubia va avoir un bébé avec Grey-sama", dit-elle les deux mains encadrant ses joues rouges avant de s'évanouir.   Les mages présents Grey regardaient avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air dans tous ses états :  "Non, je ne suis pas prêt à être père!! Je .... Euh..." bafouilla-t-il à côté de Jubia toujours au sol.   "Ça t'apprendra le glaçon. Il faut toujours se protéger. Maintenant c'est trop tard, il va falloir assumer !! Hi hi hi!!! " gloussa Gadjeel. " Tu pourras apprendre en même temps que cet idiot de salamander. Il est passé où d'ailleurs celui-là ? Dire qu'il a mis la bunny-girl enceinte!!! Hi hi hi!! "   "Lucy n'est plus là non plus. Ils ont dû partir ensemble. Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire et à se souvenir aussi! ", dit Mira toute joyeuse. " Ils forment un beau couple. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui ne le voyait pas."   Un peu plus loin, dans une rue longeant le canal, un mage au cheveux rose tenait la main d'une mage blonde et l'entraînait vers un appartement bien connu. Ils avaient besoin d'intimité, de calme. Ce qui avec ce qu'il est arrivé ces dernière heures n'était pas possible à la guilde.    " Natsu, ne me tire pas le bras comme ça. Tu es bien pressé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " haleta Lucy, le souffle coupé par leur course vers son appartement.    "Ce qu'il y a ? Tu te moques de moi!! On vient de rencontrer notre fille qui venait du futur pour nous avertir que tu allais mourir. Qu'elle-même allait mourir. Que... Qu'elle était déjà présente  dans ton ventre alors qu'on ne se rappelle même pas avoir...., enfin l'avoir fait. Et toi, Luce, tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? Vraiment tu te fous de moi!!!! "   Il continua de la conduire jusqu'à son appartement. Il lui laissa ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble et passer devant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans son appartement, Lucy se débarrassa de sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient se dire, malgré les révélations de Misuki. Elle doutait que Natsu ressente un tel amour pour elle. Elle l'aurait remarquée quand même, non ? Elle continua de passer d'une pièce à l'autre en faisant quelques menus rangements.   " Tu veux boire quelque chose Natsu ? Je peux te proposer de l'eau, du café, du thé, une boisson de feu peut-être, je crois qu'il m'en reste un peu. Attends, je vais voir dans la cuisine ", demanda-t-elle nerveusement.   " Je vois très bien que tu essayes de repousser notre conversation Lucy", dit-il en se décollant du mur où il avait pris appui à leur arrivée. "Je peux attendre un peu si tu veux mais si j'ai bien compris, dans 8 mois il faudra bien que tu fasses face à cette réalité Luce. Nous allons être parents ! À moi aussi, ça fait peur, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Je n'ai eu qu'Igneel comme modèle et même s'il a été un excellent père, je ne crois pas qu'élever notre fille comme un dragon te plairais beaucoup", ajouta-t-il gêné en se passant la main dans les cheveux.    " Je sais que tu feras un excellent père toi aussi Natsu. Tu as bien vu comme Misuki a été forte pour venir nous prévenir. Elle était bien élevée, gentille, sensible mais aussi tête de mule que toi."   "Comme si toi tu ne l'es pas!!! " contra-t-il vexé.   "Je n'ai pas peur pour ton rôle de père Natsu. Je..."   "Je t'aime Luce, plus que tout. C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Tu ne ressens pas la même chose, c'est ça ? Je préfère que tu me le dise sincèrement Luce."   "Non! Enfin oui! Euh... Tu me comprends quoi ! " Mais devant l'expression sur son visage, apparemment Natsu ne comprenait pas. Alors elle s'expliqua :   "Je t'aime moi aussi Natsu. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Tu m'as souvent écarté de ta vie. Comme après le retour de Lisanna. Je pensais que c'était elle que tu aimais."   " Qui t'as dit ça ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments pour Lisanna. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais mis aussi longtemps à comprendre que ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amour si je l'avais déjà ressenti ? Tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas été plus facile pour moi de... Tu sais que depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu as complètement chamboulé ma vie ? J'étais bien heureux de faire des missions avec Happy, de pouvoir faire l'imbécile quand je le voulais, de ne pas m'inquiéter tout le temps pour quelqu'un, de pouvoir partir où je voulais quand je le voulais sans rendre de compte, de... "   " Eh bien si je t'ai tellement gâchée la vie pourquoi dis-tu m'aimer, Natsu ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé !! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'inquiéter pour moi, je peux me débrouiller toute seule !!! " hurla-t-elle en pleurs.   " Mais tu ne comprends pas, j'étais heureux mais ça ne comblait pas le vide que je ne savais pas être en moi. Comment l'expliquer ?? Je savais d'ailleurs pas que l'on pouvait avoir plusieurs vides en nous. Après la disparition d'Igneel, le vieux et la guilde ont peu à peu comblé son absence. Je le chercherais  toujours et je le trouverais mais je n'étais plus seul ! Bien qu'à part Lisanna personne ne me croyais quand je disais avoir été élevé par un dragon. Et tu es arrivée. Tu voulais intégrer Fairy Tail et tu dégageais la même chaleur, la même gentillesse que Lisanna. Tu..."   " Cana avait donc raison quand elle disait que je lui faisais un peu penser à Lisanna. Tu as été attiré par ma ressemblance avec elle et non par moi", dit-elle en reculant la main sur le coeur. "J'étais un substitut, un, un remplacement. C'est pour ça que quand Lisanna est revenue, tu t'es éloigné de moi, je ne servais plus à rien!!! "   "Non, non!!! " Natsu ne savait plus comment l'arrêter dans son délire. "Tu n'as jamais été une remplaçante."   " Oui, tu as raison ", dit Lucy doucement.   Natsu était soulagé qu'elle comprenne.   "Je ne pouvais être une remplaçante, je n'étais, non, je ne suis pas assez forte pour l'être. Je crois que tu ne m'aime pas Natsu, je crois que tu as en partie transféré les sentiments que tu ressens pour Lisanna sur moi. Je..."   " Oh putain, tu ne comprends vraiment rien !!!! Et on dit que c'est moi l'idiot !! Je n'aime que toi. Tu n'es pas une remplaçante. Quand j'ai parlé de ta ressemblance avec Lisanna, je voulais dire que j'avais compris que, comme avec elle, on allait s'entendre, que tu allais pouvoir supporter mon caractère. Mais à la différence de Lisanna, c'est moi qui voulais passé du temps avec toi. J'ai voulu faire équipe avec toi. J'ai même accepté de continuer à faire équipe avec Erza, bien qu'elle me file toujours les chocottes, avec le naturiste, bien qu'on ne s'entend jamais. Car je savais que tu as aimé faire partie de cette équipe. Quand j'ai parlé de rendre des comptes sur ce que je faisais, j'aime ça Lucy ! Savoir que tu t'inquiète pour moi quand je ne suis pas près de toi. Je ne savais pas que compter pour quelqu'un faisait autant de bien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'autre aussi ? Ah oui, que je m'inquiétais pour toi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je ne le veux pas. Pas parce que je ne te crois pas assez forte mais parce que l'idée que l'on te fasse du mal, que l'on te blesse, ou pire, m'est insupportable. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, Lucy !!! " Il rajouta en souriant : "J'aime quand tu me cries dessus car je fais l'imbécile ou que je me bats, cela veux dire que tu me regardes, que tu fais attention à moi. Ma vie a été chamboulée par ton arrivée mais en mieux. Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de tout ça. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience de ce vide et tu l'as entièrement comblé. Ce vide n'attendait que toi."   " Oh Natsu, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'ait jamais dite. Je pense que c'est même la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on ait jamais faite !!! Je t'aime tellement ",  dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de notre salamander.   Il l'a réceptionna comme il put mais elle lui avait véritablement sauté dessus. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse. Natsu se positionna pour recevoir tout l'impact avec le sol. Dès qu'ils le touchèrent, ils se mirent à rire en se regardant dans les yeux et ils s'y perdirent. Natsu reconnaissait dans les iris couleur chocolat la joie mais aussi la petite lumière qu'il y voyait souvent quand ils étaient tous les deux. Il comprit que pendant tout ce temps perdu, Lucy l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas su voir que cette lumière était en fait l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Mais quel con!! Il avait vu cet amour dans les yeux de Lucy depuis..., depuis l'attaque de Phantom Lord. Merde, que de temps perdu!! Mais à ce moment-là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucy était si spéciale pour lui. Si elle le lui avait avoué, il aurait tout gâché avec sa stupidité. Il en était sûr. Heureusement, maintenant il savait et il comprenait. Il fera tout pour la rendre heureuse et fière de l'avoir choisi. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'approcha doucement du sien.   Pendant ce temps Lucy, elle, pouvait voir dans les yeux onyx de Natsu le choc. Pourquoi voit-elle ça ? N'était-il pas heureux il y a quelques minutes ? " Lucy, tu te poses encore trop de questions", se sermona-t-elle. Le choc disparut de ses yeux pour faire place à une drôle de lueur. Mais oui !!! Elle avait déjà vu cette lueur plusieurs fois dans ses yeux et elle comprit ce qui la troublait depuis plusieurs mois. Cette lueur, cette flamme, elle la voyait tous les matins dans ses propres yeux quand elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir. C'était l'amour qu'elle ressent pour Natsu qui s'y reflétait. Tous les jours elle pense à lui au réveil, surtout après avoir fait des rêves pas toujours très chastes. Il l'aimait vraiment depuis logtemps. C'est à ce moment que Natsu décida de prendre le visage de Lucy entre ses mains et de l'approcher du sien. Ils s'effleurèrent légèrement les lèvres comme pour être sûrs de ce que l'autre voulait. Aucun d'eux ne s'écartant, ils approfondirent leur baiser. Natsu força le barrage des lèvres de Lucy avec sa langue. Et là commença un véritable ballet entrecoupé de petits soupirs et gémissement de plaisirs. Ils étaient enfin dans les bras de l'être aimé. 


End file.
